Many systems have multiple components that wear at different rates and are replaced as they wear out in order to keep the whole system operating. In such systems the replacement of some or all worn out components may require specially trained service professionals such as field service engineers. Some systems may be provided with replaceable components that are replaceable by the system operator, thereby eliminating or, at least reducing the frequency of, the need to place a service call. This not only may reduce overall maintenance costs, but also reduces system down time by eliminating response time. In either case, replacement by a service call or by the operator, it is desirable to track the usage of replaceable components so as to accurately anticipate when they will fail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,285 issued to Schwartz, et al., issued Apr. 6, 2004, henceforth referred to as the Schwartz patent, discloses a replaceable component life tracking system and is hereby incorporated in this application by reference.
The Schwartz patent discloses a replaceable component life tracking system in which the usage of each replaceable component is tracked using a predetermined parameter. In a preferred embodiment, the system is a printing device and the usage of each replaceable component is tracked using the number of pages printed. The life expectancy of each replaceable component is predetermined, and as the usage of each replaceable component is tracked. It is compared to the predetermined life expectancy, and the result periodically reported to the system operator via an operator interface. If any replaceable component usage reaches the life expectancy of that replaceable component, the operator is notified immediately, and instructed that the replaceable component be replaced.
Some systems with replaceable components may have more than one possible configuration and each configuration may have a different set of replaceable components. This can occur with large systems that are, from time to time, updated at the customer site, with newly developed features, with modifications to correct problems not foreseen at product launch, with customer requested custom modifications, or various other reasons. If the set of replaceable components changes for the different configurations, the replaceable component life tracking system must obviously be made aware of the changes and loaded with the correct set of replaceable components. As the number of possible system configurations increases the task of identifying the correct set of replaceable components for the replaceable component life tracking system becomes more difficult and the possibility of an erroneous set becomes more likely, especially if the burden of maintaining the correct set of replaceable components is on the field service technician or the operator. The need exists for a more automated tool for maintaining the correct set of replaceable components.